Bianca Kimizuki
Appearance General Appearance Lightly bronzed skin that always catches the light well. Light blue eyes that always seemed glassy, distant, and bored. Adorned with small tidbits of jewelry here and there. Bianca looks positively exotic, straight out of the sands of Egypt or the Middle East. In reality, she was born and raised in Musutafu. She went away as part of an exchange program in middle school. Now she's finally back after lots of visa troubles. Costumed Appearance In Bianca's hero costume, she wears a blue cotton shawl and white scarf. The scarf can be pulled over her mouth and nose to protect from airborne particulates like smoke or dust, and it can obscure her face. She also wears far more jewelry than usual, including rings, chain bracelets, chain anklets, necklaces, spiked chokers, spiked armbands and a chain circlet. Her blue garments get their only details from the plastic sequins riddled throughout. They form swirls, spirals, waves, lines, and other patterns. When silver-side-up, the cloth is fashionable and bright. When grey-black-side-up, the shawl becomes urban camouflage. She has a combat-skirt made entirely of plastic sequins. On the ends are weights meant to keep Bianca from exposing herself mid-maneuver. Underneath are layers and layers of plastic sequins that can be expanded into a large blanket. She hates to deploy the blanket, though, because that means she can be upskirt-ed. She wears a large pair of silver(steel)-rimmed aviators that would feel at home on a latin american dictator's face. They help obscure where she is looking and protect her eyes. Lastly, she wears a pair of thigh-high leather boots (that don't act as armor). They are covered in leather straps with silver buckles. The toes have spikes. On the outside of her boots are large rectangular holsters large enough for a book. One of these holsters holds her book of the day. Personality Your typical tiger mom. That is, she tries her best to be the "Mom" of her class room. She wants the best for all of her fellow students. She wants them all to train really hard and become great heroes. She will sacrifice time and energy to help others. If it means winning against the other class, or helping someone from her class beat someone from the other class, she will absolutely be down to put in work to kick some ass. Bianca has a slight obsession with fighting and training, but it is never for the sake of fighting. She always wants to get better and make others better. She never enjoys having the shit beat out of her or steamrolling someone else, but if both fighters can get stronger in a fight, she will fight with wild fervor. Whether in the classroom or on the battlefield, Bianca loathes to show any sort of weakness. Not out of embarrassment, though. If someone thinks that their competition is breaking, they are likely to back off. Can't have any of that happening. Character Background In her youngest years, Bianca remembers little besides playing with her father in the warm sunshine. She was a total Daddy's Girl and she was unafraid to admit that. Her father was born a Brazilian and had been raised to love sports cars. He lived and worked in Japan with Bianca's Japanese mother, where he could be close to his wife's home while overseeing a new Japanese manufacturing site for a new line of Hero-Focused sports cars. One day, Daddy's factory decided to open its doors to outsiders so the public could see how these hero-cars were made. It was a wonderful play to attract attention. So when the workers had left the factory floor, the tour group was brought through, Bianca and her mom in tow. Bianca met her father and hugged him because she finally got to see him during the work day. It was at that moment a band of thugs decided to strike, dispatching the tour guide, security guard, and visiting hero Name all at once. They were trying to steal the military-grade cars filled with gear. Bianca's Father bravely stayed behind and used his Quirk to fend off the thugs until help arrived. Because of her father's actions, the rest of the tour made it out safely. Because of her Father's actions, Bianca was left fatherless. She didn't know what to do at first. She didn't understand what was happening. Then confusion turned to realization. Realization to fear. Fear to anger. She blamed her father for staying behind and fighting. She blamed her mother for not going back to save him. She blamed the thugs and the entirety of the criminal underworld. She blamed Name for being a phony hero unable to protect a few people. She blamed the Suragoma Automotive Corporation who had initially failed to acquire the Hero Car commission, but mysteriously acquired the commission once her father's business had fallen to bankruptcy. She blamed everyone. She decided the only way to take responsibility was to become a great hero who can fight off bad guys, and to make sure that the heroes who are supposed to protect the people are able to. Character Aspects # Protective: Bianca has a habit of latching onto people and investing time and energy into protecting or bettering them. This usually starts without their consent, but outspoken denouncement will shoo her off. # Tender: If you are someone Bianca has latched onto, plan to be treated like a noble while she generally attends to small things for you. She has a soft spot for sweet people. # Analytical: Bianca is the type of girl who can accidentally make other girls cry just by verbally picking them apart verbally. This can be helpful, like when Sherlock notices a key clue or weakness. It can also work against her, like when Sherlock ‘deduces’ that Wattson’s wife is a hoe. Stat Points Quirk Stymphalian Bianca can manipulate objects made of Ferromagnetic metals with her mind. She can only manipulate objects within 100m of her, though she can throw them with extreme precision. Her quirk is limited to objects that weigh 0.1kg or less, which typically means coins or chain links. She can manipulate a very large number of small ferromagnetic objects with her mind. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Steel-Toe Combat Boots: Combat boots made from a durable leather using plastic eyelets and aglets. The only metal within the shoe is the steel toe it's named for, being a single solid piece. These boots generally weigh close to 4.5 kilograms. Steel Brass Knuckles: Normally constructed brass knuckles, but made of steel. These items generally weigh about 0.2 kg. 6-inch Nail: 6-inch common type nails, lacking any spiral on the tip. Category:Inactive